


DNA

by Queen_OfThe_Universe



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Humor, M/M, OOC, Posted to AO3 in 2020, Posted to ff.net in 2008, Romance, subtle hints
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-19
Updated: 2008-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23495029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_OfThe_Universe/pseuds/Queen_OfThe_Universe
Summary: Catherine’s trying to determine why Nick and Greg have new license plates. Slight OOC. N/G, humor, romance. Also posted on the Defining Moments of The Love wiki in support of the boys becoming cannon someday.
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Kudos: 7





	DNA

Greg stood in the parking lot with obvious anticipation as Catherine got out of her car and approached him on her way into the lab to work the graveyard shift. 

“What’s going on Greg?” She stopped in front of him as his eyes lit up. 

“He said he was going to do it, but I didn’t believe him. And he did it!”

Greg’s eyes swept right over her head to Nick’s truck as he pulled into the lot, and she couldn’t help but notice how much they were shining. She followed his gaze as Nick parked and got out. 

“Uh, Nick? What’s with the new license plates?” she asked, noting the special plates she hadn’t seen before. 

“You like them?” Nick was facing Greg who nodded enthusiastically.

“I can’t believe you actually did that!”

“After your CSI, how could I not?” 

Catherine glanced at Greg’s Jetta parked next to the truck to see his special plates which read ‘CSI’. 

“I thought you got those because you wanted to become a CSI?” she questioned, now thoroughly confused. 

“Sure I may have wanted to be a CSI, but that doesn’t mean I didn’t want one of my very own too.”

The look on the DNA tech’s face turned very mischievous as Nick swatted him on the shoulder with a huge grin. The two headed into the lab, talking animatedly together as if she wasn’t even there, leaving her staring at Nick’s truck, who’s plates now read ‘DNA’. And she wondered when all of this happened and how she had never noticed it before. 


End file.
